<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[越中心] 假如有一天越前是個傻白甜 by MeltingFor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681361">[越中心] 假如有一天越前是個傻白甜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltingFor/pseuds/MeltingFor'>MeltingFor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltingFor/pseuds/MeltingFor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>入讀冰帝的越前龍馬U17合宿期間遇上失憶事件，一醒來就像闖入愛麗絲世界，所有人都不一樣了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Echizen Ryouma &amp; Everyone, all越, 越中心</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[越中心] 假如有一天越前是個傻白甜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-摸魚不走心短打<br/>-不負責任OOC預警<br/>-背景算是冰帝越前延伸到U-17的衍生番外<br/>-一次滿足三個願望<br/>a)奶油仔點梗狐狸修羅場w<br/>b)寫一點正篇不會出現的失憶越仔/搞事<br/>c)當然是一起來嗑爆白石越</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p> </p><p>不久前已經晉級一軍的人組團要挑戰海外組而準備特訓熱火朝天的時候，越前龍馬因為沒有找到平常會在花圃出沒的小白狗而擔心不已，連午餐時間都不出現那肯定是迷路了。</p><p>「喂～一個人要去哪呢，小不點？」</p><p>從宿舍走去後山的時候遇見樹底午休的越前龍雅，陽光底下笑得還要燦爛，龍馬趕緊拖人說明原由就一起去找。 </p><p>一路上說不相信小狗自己能跑這麼遠小不點是不是想跟自己獨處約會啦的越前龍雅嬉皮笑臉忽然一頓，果然在河岸邊的泥士看到了朵朵櫻花一樣的小爪印。轉頭對上龍馬擔心委屈的臉，身為兄長的就從容起來用調侃的語氣鼓勵小不點打起精神來。</p><p>龍雅拉起笑，輕鬆做作地稱讚起來，「哦~很有冒險精神的小東西嘛，不過不用擔心啦小不點，牠那麼雙小短腿是不可能渡河的」畢竟是那麼急湍的河水——</p><p>龍馬聞言抬頭去看對岸的樹林，高高的樹頂叢似乎傳來熟悉的吠聲，在枝葉搖落一陣之後現出小小的白影，濕透的毛身，雙眼亮晶晶地向遠處眺望，狗爪子踏住樹枝的身姿像是即將向星途大海探險的未來海賊王一樣。</p><p>「那總不可能跨過了河水又跑到了那麼高的地方——怎麼可能！？」</p><p> </p><p>都怪你多嘴。</p><p>越前龍馬朝哥哥投去埋怨的目光。擔心小狗會從高空掉落受傷，率先落水渡岸，奮力要游過河水急遽的力道。也不知道小狗是怎麼自己走過去的，反正在龍馬努力狗爬式的時候，一個從上流帶來的粗枝榭幹就湧起了大浪，輕易地把他覆沒過去瞬間衝得很遠。</p><p>「小不點———」</p><p>龍雅先脫下外衣跳下水，憑著成年人身型與河力對著幹的肌肉先一步抓住了弟弟的手臂，把他抱到河邊上回過氣來。</p><p>咽水了沒有醒過來，好像臉色有點蒼白。天色忽然也變暗，明明只是中午看來是要下猛烈的驟雨，龍雅只能先記下小狗的位置把龍馬打橫抱起跑回U-17宿舍的醫療室。</p><p>安頓確認沒事了，讓小不點好好睡一陣子，龍雅再冒著大雨跑出去把弟弟心心念念的小白狗帶回來。心情太差事情又趕急，自然就沒有留意跟醫療室護士交待的時候，旁邊還有其他人。</p><p>旁邊聽見的仁王本來只是來醫療室幫幸村拿急救用品，等人走了心情頗為不錯地坐椅子上打量像睡公主一樣安靜躺在床上的越前龍馬。</p><p>龍馬很快蹙眉輕咳著醒來，眼前一花，像是看到一隻微笑的銀狐狸。<br/>
「……你是甚麼東西？」</p><p>銀狐狸相當人性化地挑眉，以前再生氣越前也不會不叫前輩這樣叫自己。嘛，不管了。</p><p>「來～龍馬，先換衣服」<br/>
把準備好的白裇衣遞上，讓他換下濕掉的衣物。</p><p>聽話地把上衣掀起一半，龍馬就發現狐狸雙眼瞇亮地盯著自己。<br/>
「你怎麼一直看著我？」</p><p>銀狐狸抖了抖臉上的胡子，輕笑咧嘴時露出尖尖的利牙。<br/>
「想知道你要不要我幫忙嘛？」</p><p>龍馬臉色一白。<br/>
「……你笑得很可怕。」</p><p>銀狐狸好奇一歪頭。<br/>
「......你好像對我說了很過份的事，怎麼跟平時有點不一樣？」</p><p>雙手一搭把人困在床上，居高臨下的俯視。那麼帥氣的床咚，龍馬只看見那隻狐狸伸舌舔的尖牙，下意識害怕身一抖。</p><p>「你要吃掉我嗎，狐狸先生？」</p><p>"……狐狸？"</p><p> </p><p>越前龍雅好不容易懷中抱著小狗一身濕淋淋卻看著空無一人的床位，猛的扯過醫療室男護士的手問道。</p><p>「我的小不點呢？！」</p><p>「不過走開一會兒，我的小不點怎麼就沒了！」</p><p>「說，是誰帶走了小不點？！」</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>感覺小朋友溺水之後醒來除了失憶好像還有點奇怪。</p><p>「想不起來嗎？puri，那先吃飯好了。」</p><p>雖然仁王還是毫不負責任把人帶走了醫療室，說了毫不負責任的話。</p><p> </p><p>跟龍馬牽著手帶來餐廳，一路上四處張望的樣子有點不合理的緊張，低聲說著「有好多可怕的動物……」</p><p>「狐狸先生」<br/>
龍馬大眼眨巴，像抓住了唯一的救生艇。</p><p> </p><p>唷，挺可愛。</p><p> </p><p>仁王口中哄著沒事沒事狐狸先生會保護你的，隨手拿起繽紛好看的蛋糕吸引他的注意力找張空桌子坐下來，單手拿起一叉子給蛋糕切一小塊向小朋友餵過去。</p><p>啊，早就想這樣做試試了。<br/>
「來～龍馬張嘴～」</p><p>軟嫩的唇沾上丁點奶油，仁王一抹笑伸手抬小朋友的臉傾身過去，沒來得及嘗味道就被一隻橫手擋隔住。</p><p> </p><p>「——他媽的我趕得及真是萬幸」<br/>
瞬間說髒話的忍足侑士一邊嫌棄地縮回手。</p><p> </p><p>忍足一手護住龍馬一邊朝對方拋去陰冷的眼神「你對我們小朋友做甚麼呢？」合宿時候就知道了，冰帝學長出名心胸狹窄而且過度護崽。</p><p>仁王不屑一笑「龍馬和我已經後山同床共枕又一起生活兩個月了，你們總該接受現實了吧？」</p><p>慶幸自己事先摁住龍馬的耳朵隔絕這些狼虎之詞，忍足動怒失去風度的聲線異常低沉「你怎麼不提提自己的隊友例如真田？我相信他會很樂意吃你餵的蛋糕。」</p><p>「……想像就覺得噁心的事能不能別說，piyo」<br/>
「原句奉還，能把網球特訓說得如此無恥，你還以為這是你的嗜好。」</p><p>兩人對視的電光火石能擦亮夜色，眼神一致無聲地表達「滾你一邊去」</p><p> </p><p>忍足低頭變臉，溫柔地牽起龍馬的手，「來，過來這邊桌子。」</p><p>龍馬打量眼前的灰藍眼鏡狐狸，還有點眼熟溫柔，相比那隻銀狐狸咧嘴不懷好意感覺比較安全，於是點頭。</p><p>「乖～龍馬，要先吃菲力牛排嗎？我幫你切小塊。」</p><p>聽上去不錯，但龍馬剛站起就走不動腿。</p><p>銀狐狸在另一邊緊握住龍馬另一隻手，得逞一笑。</p><p>忍足「給我放手。」<br/>
仁王「那你先放。」</p><p>「糾纏不休的男人很難看啊。」<br/>
「要來比試看看嗎，龍馬要選哪一個？」</p><p>龍馬搖頭，露出一臉困擾。<br/>
說事實，兩個都不想要。</p><p>「那就用網球決勝負吧！」<br/>
「正合我意。」</p><p>兩人互瞪著出去了。</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>龍馬在哪？<br/>
這個問題席捲了整個U-17宿舍一夜。</p><p>直到越前龍雅尋根摸底找到了從醫療室把人偷走的仁王雅治走向，然後從其他在餐廳聽說到的高中生口中得知他正在外面與冰帝的忍足私下對決，引來其他正要開始晚飯的兩所學校一行人到了現場。</p><p>兩校部長從八卦看賽的人口中知悉了前因後果都紛紛發出高傲的冷笑，然後兩人被各自部長勒令停賽。</p><p>"太不成熟了，" 跡部回頭就低聲責備，語重深長。<br/>
"用龍馬跟別人做賭注，怎看都是虧本的買賣。"<br/>
"別忘了龍馬本來就是冰帝的人，你怎麼不想想這是仁王那狡猾傢伙給你設的陷阱。"</p><p>跡部很擔心自己不在的時候，要是連忍足都守不住，越前真的要沒了。</p><p> </p><p>另一邊言簡意賅。</p><p>"以為這樣龍馬就是你的嗎？天真。" 幸村笑了。</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p>當越前龍馬在飯堂被掉下只剩下自己一個的時候，周圍都是比自己體積大上一倍的可怕野獸，有著尖銳的眼神和口中的利齒，忍下害怕悄悄蹲下來抱住自己，心中為了發洩狠狠地咬著說要保護自己又忘掉了的狐狸先生。</p><p>龍馬堅強地緊閉眼在黑暗中告訴自己「不要怕，龍馬已經五歲了不再是小孩子了！不害怕就睜開眼睛，好好走路，龍馬自己可以回家，要見到哥哥和……」</p><p>龍馬才勉強抬頭一看，糊模影動中見到了熟悉的棕色。</p><p>睜大眼睛確認是那一圈淺棕色毛髮和藍藍的眼睛，暖汪汪又毛茸茸最喜歡的感覺。</p><p>奔著小短腿的龍馬飛快地撲過去一把抱住目標，一聲埋在卡魯賓身上的嗚咽喊出來又委屈又顫抖著「卡魯賓！！」</p><p> </p><p>忍足謙也剛剛從飯堂經過就忽然被人從後撲上來雙手緊緊抱住了腰嚇得沒閃開，勉強回頭一看，聽出來是越前一副受驚貓咪的聲音才感到訝異驚喜。</p><p>「誒——？越前？」<br/>
「……甚麼，卡魯賓是誰？」</p><p>一起訓練完結往回走的白石藏之介微微一笑問，伸手安撫著龍馬的同時試圖把人抱下來。</p><p>「卡魯賓是越前養的貓啦，是跟寵物分開太寂寞了嗎？」</p><p>因為宿舍可以帶入來鬣蜥和加百列，所以倒沒有覺得難受。但是越前那麼喜歡自己的貓……謙也說完回頭就發現龍馬被抱下來了，雖然兩臂被白石圈住了顫抖著才看清了臉上的表情。</p><p>大大的貓眼盛滿了委屈，臉頰鼓起像是生氣被制住了，氣息卻有點急促害怕雙眼圈紅像隻被威脅受欺負的小兔子。</p><p>謙也被嚇唬住，立即跪下來捧著龍馬的臉，緊張地問「喂﹑怎﹑怎麼了越前？」究竟是甚麼事情竟然讓這樣的越前哭起來了。</p><p>「卡魯賓……」龍馬像是忍耐著哭腔。</p><p>是因為家裡的貓嗎，難道家裡的卡魯賓出事了？謙也看著不想哭起來的龍馬緊抿著下唇的表情，心下一涼，不斷重複安慰沒事沒事的。</p><p>「發生甚麼事？」白石沉下聲音問。相當不好的預感，是有人對越前做了甚麼不該做的事嗎？這個情敵如森林的合宿之地！</p><p>「放手！」眼紅紅的小老虎吼著，「放開我，龍馬不會哭的！」</p><p>龍馬努力掙脫了雙手的制肘，馬上撲去謙也的懷中圈住脖子。因為順著抱姿站起來，謙也一臉呆然卻很自然單臂抱起龍馬，如同普通成年人抱一個五歲孩子的姿勢。</p><p>雖然感到幸福得莫名其妙，但臉紅心跳地哄著的時候，雙手怎麼抱都不會太緊，臉怎麼湊也不會太近。</p><p>龍馬終於找回了安全感，頭枕在溫暖的頸窩細聲說「龍馬累了要睡午覺」仿佛謙也就是他最為親密信賴的人。</p><p> </p><p>就是這種幼兒一樣的自稱和語氣，跟平常截然不同的感覺。</p><p>「……」白石藏之介一手點著下巴，歪頭一想「……好像有點奇怪」</p><p>躲在謙也懷中的龍馬終於被安撫想睡的幼兒一樣嘟起嘴，嘴角含著幸福可愛的甜美，雖然搞不懂發生了甚麼事情而且越前的樣子明顯不對勁，但是……</p><p>白石微微一笑「……但是怎麼辦，我還是有點生氣了啊」</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p>午覺睡醒的時候，越前四望一周，是一個放滿盆栽的房間，但房中央迎面見到的是清香熱烏冬和烤得香甜的厚燒雞蛋。</p><p>「龍馬——」</p><p>捧著它們的是一個笑容溫暖的瞇瞇眼海豚，是人類的海洋朋友嗎？龍馬忽然就安下心，而且他帶來食物的都是自己想吃的。  </p><p>「今天的日式料理很合你口味，要吃嗎？」<br/>
「嗯」<br/>
「還有鮪魚，你先吃，幫你剔魚刺」<br/>
「好」<br/>
「別急，小心燙～」<br/>
「謝謝你，海豚先生」<br/>
「……嗯？」</p><p>不二對上龍馬甜甜一笑，心中一寬，還是沒有多問。倆人吃過飯後牽著手就出去散步，晚飯時間過去了也只有零丁的人在球場上訓練，四五個都是立海大的人。</p><p>跟在不二身旁，抱住球拍的龍馬就像小女孩抱喜歡的洋娃娃(from動畫)。</p><p>一起走到球場邊上被台下人注視的時候，龍馬害羞地躲藏在不二的身影後，然後又好奇地從身後探頭，看著球場像見到甚麼不得了的新鮮玩事一樣。</p><p>就像初次看見網球的孩子。</p><p> </p><p>幸村從場下觀賽的閒暇走上觀眾席，好奇打量了相當可愛但一臉怕生的小朋友，和不二迅速交換了「怎麼回事」「我也不知道喔~」簡短但訊息到位的眼神。</p><p>越前的好奇心很快克服了對未知的恐懼，抬眼問道「農夫先生，大家都在做甚麼，追著一個球跑得很有趣的樣子？」</p><p>農夫先生一愣，被越前輕輕逗笑，彎腰溫柔問「大家都在打網球哦，龍馬想學嗎？」</p><p>迎接了一雙閃亮亮的貓眼。</p><p> </p><p>對一個連球拍都抱著拿的孩子，開始教拿拍﹑拋球﹑餵球，其實跟一個主人逗貓的樣子無異。</p><p>農夫先生一臉柔和開口都是稱讚鼓勵，讓越前開心得像全身擼順毛的貓咪，「龍馬真是厲害啊，這麼快就學會了，乖孩子」</p><p>也許身體對於反射本能還有印象，沒一會兒就恢復大半失憶前水平的實力，不過記憶還是沒有恢復而且對所有人的稱呼都變得很奇怪。</p><p>「要休息一下嗎？」 幸村問。</p><p>「才不要，還差得遠呢！」 說完之後，越前像個嬰兒般玩太盡興，沒走幾步倒地就睡著。</p><p>「……啊啦」 幸村笑。</p><p>輕輕吻在臉上說晚安，目送不二把人抱著送回房間。</p><p> </p><p>06</p><p>早起的孩子最喜歡的事就是，毫不留情把別人叫醒。</p><p>床在下鋪習慣裸睡的白石一向睡得很淺，剛感覺有甚麼東西掀開了被子被冰涼空氣鑽到皮膚，就淺淺地掀了眼皮，隨即有甚麼溫熱東西壓在肚子上。</p><p>白石藏之介一下子醒來了。</p><p>體溫暖暖的龍馬大喇喇跨坐在腰上，跪著膝蓋在兩邊，嫩滑的小腿肚還廝摩著大腿皮膚。龍馬柔軟的掌心都按在光裸的腹肌上穩住身體，就像要壓醒主人的貓咪。</p><p>這是甚麼感覺，舌尖嘗到了不真實的清甜，聞到了花香暖意，聽到了幸福夢幻的鐘聲 </p><p>「為什麼兔子先生不穿衣服？」龍馬摸摸兔子光滑又硬邦邦的肚子。那些應該油光水滑好摸的皮毛去哪了呢？</p><p>「……夢嗎？」白石伸手摸了龍馬的臉，指尖擦過溫暖的氣息。</p><p>不經意把人攔腰一攬，壓倒在身旁壓，還沒能做點甚麼之前，龍馬就被人拖著手拉起了身。</p><p> </p><p>剛剛還在上鋪裝睡，這麼一下子就下來了的不二拉住龍馬往後一退。雖然放任這樣的龍馬就是很有趣，很想知道他會做些難以預測甚麼，但一大早上這樣也太驚嚇了。</p><p>「甚麼啊不二，早就醒來了啊。」白石從床上坐起，抬眼一笑。</p><p>感覺知道了甚麼的不二一臉皮笑肉不笑，拉住龍馬任他身後探頭探腦，看著幾乎一絲不掛的外人口中嘖嘖稱奇。</p><p>「原來白石是兔子啊，」因為顏色淺淡和溫馴外表給人的錯覺嗎？<br/>
「真有趣啊~」不過也有些兔子是肉食系的猛禽類。</p><p>要說共通點的話，不二笑瞇瞇地說道「是繁殖能力很強的類型哦~」</p><p>白石一噎，起床去穿上衣服，看著龍馬天真的臉歎息道「……我說不二，你讓小孩子聽到這些好嗎？」</p><p>「不過脫光衣服睡覺的人是你嘛」室友不亢不卑地投訴了。</p><p>龍馬一點都不冷清，精神奕奕活力十足地叫道「動物先生都醒來那就去吃早飯了！我也要去找哥哥和卡魯賓！」</p><p>「是是~龍馬先過來」兩人哄孩子一樣應道。</p><p>白石一邊拿過不二遞來的衣服，一邊幫龍馬換下睡衣。</p><p>「來，手抬起」</p><p>真是乖巧聽話，眨巴著貓咪大眼任由擺弄的樣子。很快換上無袖帽外套和短褲，就蹦蹦跳跳的往門外走。</p><p>「真可愛啊」白石開心。<br/>
「原來小時候的龍馬是這樣的啊」不二愉悅。</p><p> </p><p>午休的時分</p><p>龍馬抱著龍雅千辛萬苦找回來的小狗到處散步的樣子，成為了U-17宿舍內最可愛吉祥物的一道風景。</p><p>這個組合一起來到花圃找幸村。農夫先生剛好戴著淡黃的大圓草帽，半蹲在花壇前，回頭微笑道「小狗找回來了啊」</p><p>「有好好感謝哥哥了嗎？」幸村問。</p><p>「有」龍馬點頭。 </p><p>雖然這種問法不知道誰才是親哥哥。</p><p> </p><p>「然後就來找我了？」</p><p>「還要來感謝農夫先生。」</p><p>越前放下小狗，快步走來，幸村笑著迎來小孩子撲面的暖香，被攬住頸抱個滿懷。 </p><p>「謝謝」</p><p>「不用謝」幸村相當溫柔的聲線很好安撫了小孩子，在頭頂上摸摸。「龍馬的話，甚麼時候都可以。」</p><p>小狗落之地後，很愉快地在倆人的腳邊跑圈。幸村雙手回抱了這個孩子，仔細想了想問道「如果可以提一個要求的話，能換一個稱呼嗎？」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>趁早完成了日常訓練的龍雅把小不點帶到了醫療室問個清楚。</p><p>檢查過身體沒有大礙，但人暫時只記得五歲以前的事，是名副其實的孩子了。經常出沒在附近的高中生一軍三人組剛好聽聞了越前龍馬的意外，特地來旁聽一下醫矚。</p><p>龍馬心不在焉，半躺在哥哥的懷裡枕在臂上，打量這些新鮮的臉孔。</p><p>自稱是入江奏多的湊近臉來，眼睛彎彎表現友善，眼鏡後有著深潭一樣的眼神頂著頭上橘子卷卷毛髮，表情一副似笑非笑，猶如在嚼著細草慢嚥的西藏羊。</p><p>龍馬伸手揉揉那頭髮，羊臉的表情感覺更暖和了。</p><p>旁邊有著棕紅毛髮的藏獒，濃重眉下壓著眼神瞇起，看起來兇悍難馴。但在小朋友睜大雙眼時，伸來的大手力道溫柔地摸摸小腦袋。</p><p>龍雅低頭看過來輕輕一笑，龍馬只是蹭了蹭那圈近過來的手臂。</p><p>哥哥寵溺搖頭，小不點無聲撒嬌這糖得天天吃，可愛得不得了。</p><p>雖然長大後也可愛但嘴硬，現在小不點變回了最初認識的樣子，臉軟聲甜人萌又喜歡撒嬌又愛哭又黏人，讓人不捨得放手。</p><p>三人組最後是一道筆直高聳的森綠身影，陰影如同間尺劃過的平行直線，才抬頭就看見毫無眼神波動的表情和幽深藏青的眼神，伸來頭上的手指上曲起多關節，臂下展開著薄透的長翅翼——巨型的綠椒竹節蟲。</p><p> </p><p>龍馬雙眼一睜，臉色發白，嗚的一聲雙手捂緊想要嘔吐的嘴，低頭一鑽就跑出了房間，只留下驚惶逃亡的背影。</p><p> </p><p>龍雅來不及把人撈住，人就從臂彎中敏捷溜走，一下驚叫「誒小不點？！」</p><p>「好像被嚇跑了……」藏獒很了解小動物。</p><p>西藏羊歪頭輕笑，有點憐憫的目光，「........哎呀，被小不點討厭了啊」</p><p> </p><p>場內唯一一個能維持臉上不動聲色的，只有德川。</p><p> </p><p>07</p><p>翌日清晨</p><p>冰帝部長率領眾人在飯廳一桌上開英式紅茶早餐。雖然在越前龍馬的眼中就是一隻戴冠穿履的斯文金毛猴子一臉裝模作樣喝紅茶，旁邊有雙腳穩定站立像個侍者般優雅倒茶的淺灰大犬，可愛得像隻博美犬。</p><p>叼著茶杯還用爪子掀著一本恐怖小說，似乎很有冷靜頭腦的儒雅禿鷹。旁邊還有一隻中型體積，把腦袋墊在桌面上安心睡起鼾聲的淺色豬。</p><p>灰藍狐狸一臉從容拿著刀叉快速又熟練為自己切了伴茶的香餅。龍馬默默捧了杯呷一口香香的茶，但香氣都是騙人的鬼，舌頭上嘗到淺淺令人失望的甘味。龍馬微微不喜歡，吐著被燙的舌頭，瞪了金猴子一眼。</p><p>感覺上像個愛麗絲的茶話會，唯一不同的是桌上還有個嗓門很大穿豹紋的小個子關西大嬸。還有無論在哪都會帶著的卡魯賓。 </p><p>龍馬想逃離這個無聊的成人茶會，乾脆放下茶杯叉子，頭一歪朝旁邊靜靜坐著的卡魯賓問「今天要幫你洗澡嗎？」</p><p>桌面上發出刀叉掉落刺耳的嗦啦嘁嚓聲。</p><p> </p><p>自從成為了越前龍馬御用座騎卡魯賓，謙也感到幸福邊緣的同時接受了全世界針對而來的迫害。三五不時在日程表上翻倍的加訓，被不同前輩有意無意的四處支開，還有現在來自冰帝全體仝人的「你敢」仇視，包括眼神更為陰森明顯灰藍狐狸堂兄所表達的「敢答應你今天就要死」。</p><p>在龍馬安撫摸頭下，謙也默默捂臉說「……不﹑不用了」</p><p> </p><p>好不容易因為不同組別的冰帝學長都必須回去自己的場區，才放過了黑衫組的謙也抱著龍馬到二軍的訓練場。</p><p>因為沒辦法安排比賽給龍馬所以只能一起看著別人的練習賽，不過謙也對於乖巧坐在身上的龍馬根本毫無怨言。</p><p>貓眼閃亮地看著場上的小球來往，不時就會發出天真的感想。</p><p>「獅子先生很強啊！」根據戰況，剛剛雙手打出一記虎炮扣球很有氣勢的人，謙也猜到龍馬說的是別家山吹的千石，雖然毛髮蓬鬆又橘黃色有點相像，但是還是有點懷疑那個好色流氓怎麼可能是獅子？</p><p>直到場下的千石走到場邊擦汗，朝這邊的方向揮手咧嘴傻笑，完全沒有球場上認真的氣勢，龍馬才忽然低低哦一聲「……原來是獅子狗」</p><p> </p><p>每次出現在初中組都是為了小不點的越前龍雅在身後出現，踩著飛揚又愉快的步伐用這幾天尤其歡快的聲調向小不點張開了雙手，「小不點~想哥哥了嗎？」</p><p>舒服躺在謙也懷裡的龍馬只是搖頭。</p><p>龍雅開始失落的臉，有點不甘心追問「……誒，小不點過來啊~你不要哥哥了嗎？」</p><p>因為龍馬懶得移動而一臉變得失落的哥哥忽然低沉「竟然比不上卡魯賓嗎……」嘴上抱怨得可愛無害，但雙眼含著的敵意，分明只是針對謙也這個人形卡魯賓。</p><p>「……」謙也。</p><p>似乎擔心卡魯賓被自家哥哥欺負了，龍馬轉身抱緊了自家愛寵，軟軟的臉頰抵在謙也的胸前，還鼓起有點肉肉的頰。</p><p>「卡魯賓別怕，龍馬最喜歡你了」</p><p>龍雅好氣，差點沒忍住跺腳了然後跑走，他決定去找小白狗打倒對方。</p><p> </p><p>察覺到了有趣的事情，年輕溫柔的黑豹先生財前從後走近來，摸了摸龍馬的頭頂，向謙也挑眉。 </p><p>「前輩？」</p><p>謙也雙臂抱住臉蹲下，露出的耳朵通紅。龍馬被放下地來，仍然一副樂意為愛貓順毛的溫柔模樣摸著謙也的髮。</p><p> </p><p>最近因為腦袋一熱雙耳通紅就沒法作出回應的謙也狀態時常出現，基本就很了解來龍去脈的財前默默嘆息。</p><p>「……又故障了嗎。」</p><p> </p><p>他一臉輕鬆把龍馬似拎貓仔拎起，動作很熟練地抱孩子坐在臂上，任由龍馬環住脖子。很多人想不通為什麼龍馬會對財前一副順從聽話的樣子(都是貓科)，經常引起周圍人的羨慕側目。</p><p>因為家裡跟外甥一起住，對了解小孩子心理很有一套的財前好歹勸解了一下自家的笨蛋前輩。</p><p>「對五歲小孩子說過即忘的童言童語也太在意了，前輩。」</p><p>「不行﹑沒辦法聽到告白不開心啊﹑這是不可能的吧！」哪怕現在只是假的卡魯賓也會忍不住被直球打中心臟啊，謙也臉紅大聲嘟嚷。</p><p> </p><p>抱著毫無所覺的龍馬，財前對眼前少男心被玩弄個徹底的前輩，不由得感到輕微的憐憫。</p><p>「……清醒點啊，前輩」你又不是真的卡魯賓。</p><p>記憶恢復的時候得有多大落差啊，可憐。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>08</p><p>教練組黑部和齊藤在幾天後發現這個神奇事態，對於沒有人來通報他們感到非常不尋常，問著當事人的哥哥和知情人為什麼不讓我們安排醫生來檢查。</p><p>教練們除了得到沉默迴避，就是有些甚至已適應越前龍馬思維的人士悄悄話表示——</p><p>「以他的角度看，我就猜黑部教練是獾！」<br/>
「一定是狸和獾吧」<br/>
「沒錯的」</p><p>竟然得到了沉默大多的贊同和認可。</p><p> </p><p>教練們聞言對望，看來他們全部都該檢查一下腦袋。</p><p> </p><p>09</p><p>終於到了挑戰海外組的日子。</p><p>越前龍雅反常地露出一副躍躍上場的模樣，口中就是「我要快點打贏你們見小不點啊！」如果不是組團賽，他甚至樂意一人挑全場只是為了早點結束回去纏住小不點，又或者故意教他網球然後被小不點扯住衣角撒嬌。</p><p>「……」眾人習慣無視。</p><p> </p><p>因為被教練和醫生強制帶走了越前龍馬，眾人都有點一切都無所謂了的心情執行日常任務。</p><p>場上比賽開始，眾人都感到沉默又嚴肅的氣氛，直到聽見教練組突然的宣佈——</p><p>「很抱歉打斷大家的比賽，剛剛聽到消息，越前龍馬從醫療室逃出來了，發現他的人麻煩將他帶回醫療室或者交給我和黑部教練，以上。」</p><p>了解龍馬性格的眾人一驚，要是亂跑出來肯定是為了觀賽，於是都四處轉頭張望，往觀眾席上找看。</p><p>既不是挑戰組亦不是海外組的觀眾席上，終於有人發現坐在不起眼的最高處，搖擺著狐狸銀尾一副妖氣能衝天的仁王雅治，雙手圈在懷中的正是一臉不知所措眼神甚至有點無助的越前龍馬，被人壓著雙臂夾在腿間坐著，被對方的下巴擱在髮頂觀戰。</p><p>與其說是抱住，好像更像完全是制梏住，身體無法動彈。</p><p>終於發現的時候，站在挑戰組觀眾席的跡部，向他射出冰冷的死亡視線。</p><p>「切﹑發現得真早」仁王輕聲彈舌。</p><p> </p><p>剛好在附近的冰帝學長勃然動怒，冥戶和向日兩人一邊衝過去抱起龍馬，默契地向仁王罵道「你這個狡猾的傢伙/混帳！」</p><p>好不容易脫身了的龍馬終於雙腳點地，連身旁學長的呼叫都不顧，立即飛身翩然跑走，朝著挑戰組的跡部那邊方向。</p><p>仁王不高興一嘖「果然選自己的前輩嗎……piyo」好生失望。</p><p> </p><p>最後選擇果然是自家部長也沒辦法，所以眾人以為龍馬一心逃奔去向是冰帝部長，卻沒想到靠近那等待著的人，卻直接跑過身邊，越過了笑臉迎接的跡部。</p><p>——讓人不忍心去看一瞬間崩裂了臉色的跡部。</p><p> </p><p>順著視線追過去，越前龍馬竟然選擇了同樣是挑戰組的幸村精市。作為熟悉對方的人，銀狐狸仁王感受到了真實的威脅一下子站起身。</p><p> </p><p>「怎麼了，龍馬？」 </p><p>幸村對小朋友摸頭安撫，讓龍馬的雙手緊緊抱住腰。心裡自然知道這個貓一樣的孩子，被不認識的人抱來揉去覺得不高興不安心了，於是微微朝對場曾經的隊友一笑。</p><p> </p><p>龍馬搖頭，要求不多只是軟聲答道<br/>
「就是想和幸村哥哥在一起」</p><p> </p><p>剎的一下比賽中的越前龍雅也感受到威脅，聽到這句話，球也不接。<br/>
「喂小不點，你哥哥在這裡呢。」</p><p> </p><p>幸村哥哥把小朋友安然抱起來，一起觀賽。</p><p> </p><p>越前龍雅用獵鷹一樣尖銳的眼神盯緊了場邊的人，狠狠揚聲道「喂那個初中的，快放開我的小不點！」</p><p> </p><p>這個時候臉色僵硬還要君臨天下的跡部，像聽見外界聲音有點甦醒的跡象。</p><p> </p><p>同為挑戰組的白石輕輕搖頭，對之相當同情「振作啊，冰帝的部長桑」</p><p> </p><p>幸村往小男孩耳邊底語，風輕雲淡的一笑，龍馬的唇就似是花香風的吹拂輕吻臉上。</p><p> </p><p>「我好像已經贏了呢」</p><p>幸村精市仿佛說的是眼前的球賽。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>10</p><p> </p><p>偷來的幸福不過三秒。</p><p> </p><p>第二天越前龍馬就順利恢復原狀，落水之後發生甚麼事也沒有記憶，對此有很多人感到慶幸(找回尊嚴的德川)，也有極少數人感到失望。</p><p> </p><p>「為什麼小不點不肯再在哥哥臂彎裡睡覺了？！是哥哥那裡不夠好嗎？」習慣了福利沒法接受失去的現實，龍雅跪地飲泣。</p><p> </p><p>「那個神之子？」越前好奇怎麼每個人都問他覺得立海部長怎樣。<br/>
「網球很強啊」然後大家都安下心的表情。</p><p> </p><p>有人連名字也沒被好好記住。</p><p>幸村但笑不語。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>